


Greenhouse

by Lying_potato



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Timeless Fairy Tales - K. M. Shea
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Chance Meetings, Chaser!Elle, F/M, Gen, Keeper!Severin, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Severin has flower magic I kid you not, Sort-of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lying_potato/pseuds/Lying_potato
Summary: Elle might be a Gryffindor, but she should know better than to go sneaking around in dark places."Should" being the key word.
Relationships: Elle/Severin
Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169327
Kudos: 3





	Greenhouse

“Ouch!” If there’s one thing Elle did _not_ feel the need to experience, it’s a face-first crash in pitch black darkness. Honestly, what other imbecile would be sneaking around in a Herbology greenhouse in the dead of night—

“Ranger?”

...Apparently, she knows the imbecile. Great.

“Er...hello, Severin.” Elle brushes herself off, glad the collision hadn’t aggravated her old injury. Ariane would have killed her if she had re-broken her leg before the Quidditch match this weekend. “Fancy seeing you here?”

“Elle.” Severin rumbles in that oddly-soothing way of his. It’s dark enough that all she can see of him is a glint of amber eyes. 

She wonders if he’s managed to retain some sort of night-vision from his former form. That’d be highly useful.

“Sadly, no.” He says flatly, making her jump. Oops, she didn’t mean to say it out _loud_. 

“Shame. Would have suited your cat ears quite well,” Elle says flippantly, ignoring the indignant growl of “I do _not_ have cat ears anymore!” in favor of kneeling in front of a Mandrake pot.

She was on a mission, after all. No distractions allowed.

That being said, she’s more than a little shocked when he also crouches down and begins clearing the dirt away as well. “What are you doing?” 

“Making sure you don’t accidentally kill something.” 

...Which is actually a valid concern, knowing her, and quite sweet of him considering they’ve only been sort-of friends for a few months.

Sure, being the same year meant she knew _of_ him, the straight-laced Quidditch Captain from Ravenclaw, but the different Houses and opposing Quidditch teams and all weren’t exactly bonding material.

But then, the months stuck together in St. Mungo’s thanks to her broken leg (Quidditch accident plus an unfortunate allergy to Skele-Gro) and his botched animal curse (occupational dueling hazard, don’t ask) had caused a strange friendship to sprout between them. Enough for Elle to realize there had been more to the imposing Captain than met the eye.

Such as his surprising green thumb.

“...Thanks,” she said begrudgingly. Let it not be said that just because Elle is a Gryffindor—and thus, has a higher chance of being a brash, impulsive hothead—doesn’t mean she isn’t grateful for help. Or that she doesn’t know how to keep her mouth shut.

(If he hasn’t asked why she’s here, breaking curfew to dig up a magic baby plant, the least she can do is to return the favor.)

“Good luck this weekend.” he says abruptly, and then Elle could have slapped herself because _right_ , the upcoming match was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, so _what was she doing consorting with the enemy_. 

“Don’t you dare go easy on us.” She retorts as imperiously as she can while covered in dirt. 

“As if I could. Your team has some fine players.”

“Yes, Ariane is positively lethal with a broom, isn’t she?" Elle draws. "Gryffindor couldn’t have asked for a better Beater.”

“I wasn’t just talking about your Quidditch captain,” Severin says quietly, his fingers brushing hers as they carefully extract the sleeping Mandrake.

Against all common sense, a grin threatens to split Elle’s face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking your leg from Quidditch isn't quite as dramatic as falling through a skylight, but it'll have to do. 
> 
> Join the Champion discord server for more!


End file.
